


The Inner Machinations of King Ghidorah's Mind are an Enigma

by cupcaeky_wakey



Series: The Inner Machinations of King Ghidorah's Mind are an Enigma [1]
Category: Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, GOSH i hope i did the html thing right, Gen, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019) Spoilers, Light Angst, he can have litte a nice as a treat, i know i love it when ppl write ghidorah as stinky and evil but, not betad we die like mothra, zoo wee mama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcaeky_wakey/pseuds/cupcaeky_wakey
Summary: King Ghidorah care his brothers. Enough that he actually knows when to quit.
Series: The Inner Machinations of King Ghidorah's Mind are an Enigma [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943755
Kudos: 24





	The Inner Machinations of King Ghidorah's Mind are an Enigma

Ghidorah was going to die. He realized this as his arch nemesis stood over him, crushing his rib cage into itself. He wasn’t going to survive this. His brothers already died from the intense heatwave, and there was a dread that settled in his gut that told him they might not come back this time. He might not come back this time. Ghidorah was going to die. 

He didn’t want to admit it, but he was scared, for the first time in his very long life. He almost wanted to die, thinking that a life without his brothers isn’t a life where he’d be happy; but they wouldn’t want that. Their alpha should live on with or without them. Ghidorah grew desperate, his mind racing to find a way to fulfill the death wish that his dead brothers never got to make and he at last came to a nasty conclusion. Never in a million years would he ever even humor the idea of what he was about to do, but drastic times call for drastic measures. 

King Ghidorah in all his golden glory, looked up to stare into the fiery eyes of the soon-to-be-king of this miserable planet and decided it was now or never. 

“I YIELD. I SURRENDER. YOU CAN HAVE THIS STUPID WORLD.” 

The weight on his chest was lessened as the King raised his foot and he peered down at the golden demise. After a long pause, looking as though he was considering his words, he finally replied. 

“You’re not fuckin’ with me, are you?” 

“WHAT COULD I /POSSIBLY/ GAIN FROM THAT?” 

“Watch how you speak, if you really are going to yield then that means I win. I’m the King here and you don’t fuck with the King.” 

"I UNDERSTAND THAT VERY MUCH SO, AND I ACKNOWLEDGE THAT YOU ARE THE KING. CAN YOU GET OFF ME NOW?”

Ghidorah thought he was dreaming when he felt the beginnings of tears in his eyes, he just wanted his brothers back. Gojira pondered over Ghidorah's plea for what he thought was too long until he finally stepped off of him and waited. He knew he had to show respect to the King but he was barely in the right mindset for that. Ghidorah got up as best he could, given his wings were practically melted at this point and regenerating them now would take too long. He tried to show off the biggest flourish his wings could muster and bowed his one head to the King. Gojira seemed pleased with the display of submission and he roared his victory back at Ghidorah. 

Ghidorah lay on the ground, broken, tired, and in so much pain. But in the back of his mind he could feel the minds of his brothers begins to spark at the nerves.


End file.
